


I like him, I still do

by jjh_lk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe – Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hint of Wonhyuk if you squint hard you’d see it, Little screen time of Chae Hyungwon and Lee Jooheon I’m sorry, Long termed crush, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Chae Hyungwon, Mentioned Lee Jooheon, Messy Writing, One Shot, Roommates, Showki, Shownu can’t dance here, Sweet-tooth - Freeform, There’s no stopping Minhyuk, TikTok, best-friends, monsta x - Freeform, sorry Changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjh_lk/pseuds/jjh_lk
Summary: A college au!!Where Kihyun is addicted to Tiktok, he’d do any fun challenges he’d see and would sometimes let his inner comedian (self-proclaimed title, although some of his videos aren’t really funny, just plain cringe in courtesy of Minhyuk and Jooheon’s judgment) self-shine and then one day he comes across a trend on Tiktok where you kiss your long termed best friend and confess just like that.It was the same on Kihyun’s case since he likes his best friend, but the problem is he didn’t hide that fact, and it’s just that, it’s Hyunwoo and if you know him better he is as dense as a rock. Kihyun then thinks that this trend would somehow or at least make him realize his feelings for him.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	I like him, I still do

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER!!
> 
> english isn't my first language!!! im sorry if this is rushed, and for sure there are lots of grammatical errors left and right hmm, this is one of my oldest drafts and i just felt the need to post this since i'm cleaning my folder and yes this is my first showki one shot and I'm sure it won't be the last one, what else.. ah, please feel free to share your thoughts at the end of the story!! Leave a kudos if you think it's worthy for one

* * *

“You’re kidding, right?” Hoseok says as he watched the video on Kihyun’s phone. A compiled video from an app called Tiktok, showing two “best friends” lip locking as a “confession” that shockingly became a trend.

Somehow this is how confession works these days. Risky to the creator’s part yet funny enough to amuse the viewers. Hoseok wasn’t even sure first if this is what Kihyun really wanted to let him see when he first saw it. He hoped it wasn’t but watching how the younger acted, it was as if the best idea he had so far. If Hoseok held a list of the weirdest things that the younger would show him every day, he’d fill out the whole notepad in no time.

It was Saturday afternoon, when Kihyun decides to come and visit his friends’ dorm and “hang out” until he finally had the guts to tell Hoseok what he’s on about. Kihyun is known to be an independent man, yet since the new challenge is too risky, he can’t help but seek for some advice; from Hyunwoo’s other friends since his friends were not of any help at all.

No offense to both Hyungwon and Minhyuk.

“No. I’m not.” He sounds persistent, and if this was any normal day, Hoseok would probably laugh this off and call this idea stupid and move on but Kihyun doesn’t look like he’s joking.

Hoseok thinks that the existence of the Tiktok app was all but cringe. He didn’t get the app downloaded in his phone as soon as it became famous because he doesn’t understand it at all. Call him an old man and give him his back pain relievers due to how his taste is outdated, but whatever, it wasn’t required to be as crazy as Kihyun but since it’s what makes his friend happy, he can’t help but support him all about it and be happy too for his sake, but not downloading the app because he doesn’t even know how to use it, he guesses. Although he must admit, Kihyun had been frequently running his time on that app. He wonders if he’s still being a responsible uni student he knows. It had been so long since he saw the boy with a book, not with a phone.

_Ah how time flies._ He could still vividly remember how embarrassed Kihyun was when he tried the Tiktok app for the first time and it was so amusing to watch back then. The Kihyun now isn’t that bad, he just grew some thick skin through time and it’s still as amusing to watch.

“Well, I think you know how Hyunwoo would react, he’d probably just think it’s another dare or some challenge you make him do... did you even remember that—“

“Yes, I would always remember that time I applied makeup on him... Who knew his lips would be that tempting.” It was one of those days where Kihyun wanted to do some Tiktok challenge and it so happened that he came across a trend where you turn your best friend as an idol, he did a little make-up on Hyunwoo to turn him into some K-pop idol that Kihyun likes, what he didn’t expect is that it turned out too great that Kihyun might’ve just as well kissed the man in pure glee.

Changkyun enters the room right at the moment where Kihyun praises his roommate’s lips and dreaming of kissing it and such. The younger only widened his eyes in horror before turning around to go back from his hiding spot. “TMI. To be honest, I don’t need to hear any of this.” Changkyun says, thinking that he’d be grateful to not hear something from Kihyun today.

“You know I’m just telling you this in case if Hyunwoo would run away from our shared dorm after I just did that on him, right? So you can actually keep him for a while as I mourn in pain because of rejection. And this doesn’t actually change any of my plans; I’m just sharing it to you.” He states, almost running out of breath due to how giddy he is to the plan he had in mind, completely blocking out the negative consequence.

“Wow, and here I thought you were seeking some advice from a wiser and older friend but okay.” He stands up from his seat “Don’t worry I will comfort my poor best-friend and tell him it was just a dream and you’re there trying to take his breath away.” He added dramatically while hiding his grin but failing miserably since his eyes can’t really hide what he feels and it makes Kihyun groan from the teasing.

“Hyung!” He takes a seat beside him and circles his arms around the other, pulling him down the sofa with him.

“I’d prepare a bucket of popcorn and wait till he come here to tell me what happened and I’d act as if I didn’t know. Can’t wait.” He pressed his lips together while giving Kihyun a “Goodluck” pat on both shoulders, still trying to hold in a laugh just by imagining Hyunwoo’s face after it, before walking away to resume what he was supposed to be doing a while ago, which probably does not concern on watching a Tiktok trend that Kihyun was dying to try.

//

It was late and Kihyun swore that Hoseok told Hyunwoo about it already, judging by the fact that he hasn’t come home yet. His hands were itching to call the older to make sure that he’s still going home or just to make sure that he’s still alive but decided against it since it’s just him being worried for nothing. The older was probably still in school doing something.

Kihyun sat on the sofa, waiting for him in the little living room they shared since the two are roommates to begin with. He recalls the first time he saw Hyunwoo as his roommate and he swore he wanted to switch with Minhyuk—more of begged the boy to switch rooms with him—as soon as it happened in hopes to get away with it but Minhyuk being a good friend he is, insisted that living with his long termed crush was a good idea.

He then meets Hoseok and Changkyun who’d frequently be in their dorm to hang out, ransacking their fridge which explains the missing snacks they can’t find whenever they try to look for it. Just watching how the three would get along, it would look as if the three are the roommates since he seems closer to them rather than to Hyunwoo who’s been living with him.

Living with his long termed crush was hard. He can’t even make a simple conversation without further embarrassing himself so instead of having a good word with him, he resorts to intentionally avoiding Hyunwoo which was easy since their schedules are somehow conflicted where the other is free when the other isn’t. Yet there comes the time that Kihyun decided to man up and actually talk to the older, smoothen off their awkwardness not only to keep their friendship alive but also to keep Kihyun’s sanity back since he’s going bat-shit crazy with all this little talks they frequently make.

He stares at the clock that was hanging on the wall, slowly ticking away to reach 11. He was getting a little more anxious as every minute passed after that. He was starting to overthink, he knows it’s unhealthy for him to overthink but he can’t help it.

_What if he’d punch me?_ Nah he can’t even hurt a fly… or maybe he could?

_What if he’d walk out of the room as soon as I kissed him?_ Should I lock the door then?

He sure needs to get his priorities checked after seeing how bothered he is on this rather than being bothered on what was sitting close to him which are his overdue papers, waving at him in pure mockery. He promised himself he’d do it after one Tiktok but somehow, the deities have other plans.

Kihyun wanted to jump off their window as soon as the door cracked open to reveal a sweaty Hyunwoo, looking tired and seemingly ignoring the boy standing not far from him. He drops his duffel bag by the counter after removing his shoes on the doorsteps and change to his slippers.

“Hey.” Kihyun greets as soon as he walks past him, the taller only smiled in reply.

“I’m sorry I didn’t text you about late night practice, we sort of overdone it a bit that I forgot the time. I didn’t even get to shower.” He says, moving quickly to get to their shared bathroom to take a quick bath, knowing how Kihyun disliked seeing him all sweaty.

“It’s fine. I just came from Hoseok Hyung’s room too, actually.” He says since the other didn’t even bother to ask.

Kihyun quickly sets up his phone on the table, trying to get the better angle and tried all the cute filters to go with but decided against it and had it in normal instead. He sat on the sofa, waiting for Hyunwoo to come out to sit beside him to “watch movie” together like they’d usually do on Sundays.

The wait was finally over when Hyunwoo came out wearing a hoodie and hair dripping wet with a towel around his neck.

“Hyung, let’s watch—“ before Kihyun could even finish his sentence, Hyunwoo’s phone rang, he quickly answers the phone before moving away from Kihyun who can't even hide his disappointment.

Kihyun tried to wait again for the third time of the night but only falling asleep on the sofa from waiting, only to wake up the next morning with Hyunwoo telling him he’d be leaving early.

Now his papers are really tempting to be finished.

//

“I WAITED FOR HIM, ALL NIGHT. I’M SO PISSED.” Kihyun slammed his fists on the table, gaining some stares from other people. The bags underneath his eyes showed how good his sleep went and explained how his sour behavior is at the moment; Hoseok simply gave the onlookers an apologetic look after what the younger just did.

“Hey, you’re being watched. Chill out for a moment, will you??” He only glared at Hoseok who just smiled pitifully at him in return. “Everyone’s just busy, why are you being annoying.”

Kihyun scoffed with a roll of his eyes. He’s not annoying, he’s just pissed because his plan didn’t work and his patience is wearing thin.

He pouts before fixing his term papers since he can’t risk getting them dirty. “I’m not annoying.” He says, Hoseok only rolled his eyes at the tantrum.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night. Besides, don’t you have anything to do rather than Tiktok? You’re so obsessed with that app, delete that already.” He then waves his arm around as he saw Changkyun moving around and trying to look for them in the crowd with a tray filled with food they ordered.

He remembers the 5 term papers he just finished in the morning, he can’t believe had to actually beg his professor for the first time to extend the deadline since he wasn’t sure if he typed what he learned, not what he felt, because for sure it was the latter.

“I’m not deleting it until I get a kiss from Hyunwoo.” He says, right on time when Changkyun chose to sit beside them.

“Really? Hyung? Right in front of my burger? And what’s it with you and your kissing kinks, can we stop?” It’s getting a little bit crazy up in Changkyun’s head already with this crazy talk because every time he’d choose to sit beside or come closer to the two, their conversation would really make him want to leave but not brave enough to do so since he won’t.

“It’s not a kink!” He says it way too loudly that another person mistakenly heard it.

“Who’s kinky?” The three went to see who interrupted their conversation only to meet Hyunwoo’s curious eyes.

“K—“ Changkyun stifled a laugh before pointing at Kihyun who in turn slapped his hand down before it could even point clearly at him.

“No one!” He says before shoving a handful of fries in Changkyun’s mouth.

“To whomever that is, I’m saying that I support him.” Kihyun sat there unamused while the two were busy mending the bruised arm while holding a laugh. “So, what’s the new trend you’re up to?” Hyunwoo asks as he went to sit beside Kihyun who seems to be sending some death threats with just a look on both Hoseok and Changkyun.

“Uhhmm, not like any other challenges. This one is, let’s say it’s unexplainable.” Kihyun says making the two snicker in front of an interested Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo took a huge bite on his burger, leaving a mayo stain to his lips. Kihyun quickly avert his eyes. “Well, you did a lot of unexplainable challenges too; this one won’t be that hard.” The two noticed the uneasiness from Kihyun making them exchange glances.

“You’d get it when I did it.” Hyunwoo raised his arms to taunt him, Kihyun just gave Hoseok a side eye for help but it seems that the older was enjoying the whole thing to even bother helping.

“Uhm, who’s stopping you to do it now?” He swallows food he’d been chewing before saying it and good thing he did because Kihyun slapped his arm way too hard that he had to glare.

Changkyun almost spat his food in front of him while Hoseok pats his back in comfort, Kihyun turned red in embarrassment while Hyunwoo, let’s just say that, he looked like he’s never been so confused than ever with a forming bruise on his arm for sure.

“Believe me, you don’t want him to do it right now.” Hoseok says while Changkyun nodded in agreement, he can’t risk another food sending off elsewhere, or another bruise in his arm with Kihyun being this grumpy.

“I got to go. See you all later.” Kihyun stormed off, way too embarrassed to look at anywhere but Hyunwoo who sat there looking at him in sadness, he didn’t mean to push him that hard.

“Was it him who had the weird kink?” Hyunwoo asks, both men only laughed in reply, turning beet red in insufficient air supply due to the odd statement he shared while he just sat there looking confused more than ever.

//

Kihyun sat on his bed while watching some random videos on Tiktok again. Most of it weren’t as funny as he thought since he’d just basically roll his eyes at it and swipe, losing it to the load of new trendy videos.

Or was it just because of his sour mood that ruins his sense of humor.

He shoved his phone under his pillow angrily before turning to glare at the ceiling. He was being weird lately and it’s because of that stupid damn challenge that he can’t get off his head.

It had been a week since he planned on doing so and it had also been a week since that cafeteria incident with Hyunwoo. He haven’t gotten a good conversation with the older lately since he’s completely avoiding him due to that embarrassing misunderstanding that he knew he could explain but due to his pride, it can’t especially with the two morons as audience.

He groans before pressing his head on top of his pillow in annoyance. He was overthinking this; maybe this stupid challenge wasn’t really going to work and he should really start paying more attention to his studies since it had been so long since he visited the library.

When Kihyun was about to turn his bedside lamp off, a gentle knock on his door was heard. Freezing him on the spot while staring at the door anxiously, somehow hoping that the person on the other side would leave.

“Kihyun?” He knocks once again.

Kihyun thinks that maybe if he didn’t answer or call back, the older would walk away but the knocking still continued.

“I know you’re still awake. Your lamp is still on; you can’t sleep with your lights on. You know I know that.” Kihyun groaned at that before stomping his way to the door to open it.

Even the padded stomping that neared the door made Hyunwoo take a step back. “What.”

“Can we _just talk_?” Hyunwoo fidgets with the hem of his shirt while rocking back and forth while he stood in front of Kihyun who shared a bored expression; it somehow felt like it was his fault that Kihyun was acting up like this.

The last time he pissed Kihyun off was when he ate his favorite chips and it took a lot of time before the younger finally forgave him. It took like an hour or less because Kihyun can’t stop himself to not talk at the older; but for Hyunwoo it felt like a year.

Hyunwoo soon noticed that they were unexpectedly wearing a matching sweatshirt they bought for each other last Christmas but with different designs in the middle, Kihyun having a brown hamster head with a red nose while Hyunwoo had a bear with reindeer antlers.

“Tomorrow? Please, I’m tired.” Kihyun was about to shut the door close but Hyunwoo stops it right before it could even hit the wall.

“No, wait. It can’t be tomorrow. I need to talk to you about it right now.”

“Whatever.” He leans on the door frame to support himself incase if he says something stupid and his legs would give out and embarrass himself further in front of his best friend.

_‘More like crush_.’

_Omg stop._

“What’s wrong? Did I do something?” He asks while his head moved slightly to the right like a puppy asking for a treat, Kihyun almost cooed at the sight but refrained from doing so.

“No.”

“Then what is it? Why are you avoiding me? You’re rarely out with Hoseok and Changkyun too.”

_Ah, that explains the text messages._ The two really tried their best to cheer Kihyun up, they even installed the Tiktok app to do the weird challenges and send it to him in hopes to forgive them but it wasn’t helping the sulky and sour attitude the Kihyun emits around them. They had been texting him non-stop to the point that they’re texting him to update him their lives.

An hour ago, Changkyun texted him just to tell him that he played his online game fully clothed—he starts to question their friendship after that.

“I’m just tired, ok? Hyung just—“

“Was it because of a weird kink?” The ravenette says with a small laugh to ease the forming tension in the air but it seemed to have triggered something in the brunette further as he closed his eyes to take a deep breath, controlling how much of his blood is currently boiling.

_Okay, that’s it._

Kihyun pinches the bridge of his nose with his other hand on his hip as he tried to think or convey some words without inflicting more damage. He stared at the older for a bit before he takes a deep breath once again.

“First of all, I don’t have a weird kink. Second, what’s it with you and kinks?! Are you trying to imply something?”

“I’m just saying that, whatever your kink is I’m okay with it. It’s just that it doesn’t fit you if you had one though.” He scratches the back of his ear with a grin, completely missing the point that his roommate is boiling in anger.

“Did you just, _if i had one_ , kink shamed me?” He emphasizes, clearly being defensive about the topic at hand.

“Kink what?” Hyunwoo pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing but failing miserably as small giggles would escape, letting the fuming boy in front of him let off steam. If this was a cartoon he sure would see a steam blowing off of Kihyun’s ears and nose.

“This is why I don’t want to talk to you. Get out of my room. Now!” Kihyun tries to pull the older out of the room with all of his strength but he can’t even move him even an inch as the older just stood and watched him do it pitifully.

“Wait, I’m sorry. I’m just really confused just please tell me what’s going on? If it’s me then I’m sorry.”

There it is, the putting himself in to blame. He’s so good into that, that it makes Kihyun successfully guilty if that was his whole purpose of the pout forming on his face.

Kihyun sighs leaving Hyunwoo by the door but free to enter his room while he takes a seat on top of his bed with a pout, he never intended to blame anyone rather than himself, he’s just not quite sure of that part yet since his pride is practically taking over him.

“No. Don’t say that. You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just a stupid tantrum. Just childish. I’d get over it.” He looks away as soon as Hyunwoo closes the door and takes a sit beside him.

“It’s been a week already Ki, it’s not that small if you haven’t gotten over it yet.” Hyunwoo held his arm to face him again, giving the younger a reassuring smile.

Kihyun pondered if it was a good idea to tell Hyunwoo about it. Knowing how his best friend would react, he’d probably laugh at him and move on, like a normal person would.

_I guess I’m not normal then._

“Then promise me that you won’t laugh.” Kihyun says, finally breaking the silence.

Hyunwoo nodded and shifted a little more closer to focus on Kihyun, nothing else, which made the other look away, embarrassed to look at his curious piercing eyes.

“It’s that stupid Tiktok challenge.” Kihyun muttered under his breath.

Hyunwoo who seemed to be out of words and thinking that he heard it wrong, he made Kihyun repeat what he just said again. “Say it again, but much louder please.” He says with a soft tone.

“I said, it’s that stupid Tiktok challenge that I saw. Don’t fucking laugh Son Hyunwoo I swear.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah that’s it! It’s a small problem, I’d get over it.” He crawls away from Hyunwoo and tried to cover himself with his blanket but it was made impossible as Hyunwoo took the covers from him to see his heated face.

“Ki, you should’ve told me about it then. God, you’re so adorable you know that?”

“I-I’m not!”

“What is in there to be embarrassed about? It’s just a Tiktok challenge. You’ve done quite a lot of it already and some of it; I took a great part of.” He smiles genuinely at the boy who just pouted childishly at him in reply. “If you think that I’m still not comfortable about you being active on that app well then you’re wrong. I fully support you. You better understand that.”

Kihyun suddenly feels warm at the words Hyunwoo shared. Somehow, he realized that Hyunwoo might’ve misunderstood the whole thing since he’s full on explaining his point although Kihyun doesn’t really need that.

“This one wasn’t just plain challenges that you’d be acting cute and all. It’s risky.”

Hyunwoo’s mind wavered on the dangerous things that could possibly be all risky before widening his eyes. “Is it jumping off a cliff? If you do that Yoo Kihyun, I’m telling you right now—“

“No! No one’s jumping off a cliff! It’s way more than that!” He shakes his hands in front of him, assuring the older.

“Weird kinks?” He brings it up again but without the smile, Kihyun aggressively shakes his head in defense.

“No, not. Ugh. Just let me show you.”

Kihyun takes his phone out and scrolled his way to the video but then, he thinks of this current situation as the opportunity to do it. So without further ado, he takes his phone on the table, setting it up and then stands beside a confused Hyunwoo.

“Just play along.” He says and smiles widely as he tried to move along to the song.

Hyunwoo who stood beside him was confused the whole time until he decided to play along as well, smiling and showing some silly dancing skills of his with him and laughing along with how stupid they actually looked at their little dance off. Kihyun swore seeing his best friend do a freestyle was exceeding his expectations, he sure is the human version of a rock, he can’t dance like shit and he wants the older to stop sooner but he can’t since he’s busy laughing his ass off.

As they danced through the song, he waits for that little cue but as soon as he heard it, his ear turned beet red before swallowing all of his pride and patting Hyunwoo’s shoulder to face him.

Hyunwoo soon stops dancing as he noticed how uneasy the younger boy was and as fast as a blink, Kihyun tiptoed his way to reach Hyunwoo’s lips with his.

A quick peck, just as simple as that, made Hyunwoo blush, his heart to beat loudly in his chest and can’t help but stare wide eyed at his best friend.

“I told you it’s weird.” Kihyun says, looking at anything but not Hyunwoo. His feet decided to be the most interesting thing to watch at the moment.

He wasn’t expecting it to be that quick, but what he doesn’t expect is what Hyunwoo did next.

He cups the younger’s cheek with both of his hands and kissed him again, but this time, he’s leading.

Kihyun, who knew nothing about kisses, just stood there and let Hyunwoo do his job on leaving him breathless, he even closed his eyes in pure bliss.

_If this is a dream, then don’t you dare wake me up._ He groans inwardly at the shared kiss, he even pulled Hyunwoo close by the sweater. Hungrily asking for more, starving to claim the thing he’s been craving to taste since day one. He can’t help but thank the heavens as well in between the kisses.

They shared an open mouthed kiss for a while until Hyunwoo pulled away to let the younger breathe. Kihyun still had his eyes closed in fear that it’s too good to be true. He’s kissing his best friend, his long-timed crush and this can’t be real.

“You don’t know how much I’ve been waiting to do that.” Kihyun soon opened his eyes to see if Hyunwoo was joking but he was only met with another lingering kiss on his forehead.

He gaped at the words, looking like a fish and when he realized that, he hid his face on Hyunwoo’s chest to hide the blush that slowly making his way all over his face.

“Told you it’s weird.” Kihyun fisted on his sweater and covered his face with it.

“You’re really adorable Ki, I hope you know that because I mean it.” He pulls the younger away from him to completely look at him blush and it looks like Kihyun wasn’t the only one because Hyunwoo had a fair share of red face as well. “I hope you understand the consequences of this action.” He whispered, Kihyun swore he flinched at the words, he never heard this side of Hyunwoo just yet.

He was getting all teary eyed; he didn’t mean to break their friendship. He thought Hyunwoo likes him back but the way Hyunwoo stared at him blankly left Kihyun with nothing but pure terror.

“Hyung, I’m s—“

“Hush, we’ll no longer be best friends Yoo Kihyun.” He says, staring straight to the younger boy’s watering eyes and as soon as a first tear dropped he says some words that Kihyun cannot make words of.

“What.” He sniffles, he's crying so much that it’s taking a toll on Hyunwoo because he doesn’t want to see Kihyun cry, not when he’s too happy to even announce what they are right now.

“I said." He takes a step closer, wiping the tears that stained Kihyun's cheeks.

"Yoo Kihyun. Will you be my boyfriend?”

//

“Yoo damn Kihyun! You better tell me what happened! Don’t you dare leave out the details!” Minhyuk, his best friend says while he ran towards the said man.

“What do you mean?” Hoseok says who just watched the two bicker in front of him.

“Have you seen his latest Tiktok?!” He says, Hoseok groaned at that because he thought he could escape that app for at least a day but it seems that Minhyuk here had some other plans.

He takes his phone out to show the two what he’s been dying to know while Kihyun only grinned sheepishly at them. Not even bothering to explain what the excited pup was yapping about.

They saw Hyunwoo and Kihyun dancing to the song, probably some trendy song they heard on the radio or at some place they have been that played the song a lot of times they grew tired of it but Changkyun seems to notice Hyunwoo’s dancing skills more other than the popular song.

“Good lord, I really imagined _Hyung_ to be a good dancer.” Changkyun says as soon as he sees Hyunwoo doing a freestyle dance move that made the three squint their eyes to actually stop themselves from watching the sad excuse of a dance move.

“I thought I’m watching a rock move.” Hoseok says only to be hushed loudly by Minhyuk right before Kihyun on the video decided to tiptoe his way to give Hyunwoo a peck on the lips.

“Oh my god, my eyes. Spare me some innocence _Hyung,_ please, I’m too young.” He dramatically says while rolling his eyes at the back of his head and faking to drop dead on Hoseok’s shoulder.

“It’s not even done! Watch it till the end!” Minhyuk shakes Changkyun awake to witness the part he’s been dying to share.

They pressed their heads together to watch the tiny screen that Hoseok held between his hand to witness Hyunwoo cupping Kihyun by the cheeks and shoving his tongue in to the mouth of the other. Minhyuk screams in the highest pitch he could ever muster while the two flinched at what they saw or more like of what they heard.

“I don’t want to see that ever again.” Changkyun says before moving away from Minhyuk who repeatedly watched the video as if it had something he hasn’t seen yet.

“Quit it. It’s embarrassing.” Hoseok says and he’s somewhat turning pink to what he just watched, the other boy just ignored it and continued watching it while making Hoseok’s noise as background.

Kihyun forgot how much of a baby his favorite _Hyung_ is. Changkyun on the other hand looked traumatized at whatever he saw, that he shakes his body in fright probably from recalling what he just witnessed and the thought only made Kihyun laugh.

“It’s not for me.” Kihyun muttered under his breath that didn’t stop Minhyuk from hearing it because as soon as it reached his ears, he squeals in delight pinching Hoseok's side from all the giddiness he felt. 

“Please tell me you went more than that! Was he experienced in bed? Did you do it twice?” He was pushing Kihyun over the edge and as he was about to drop his ass on the floor, a pair of hands caught his ass, literally since a pair of hands was entirely on both of his butt cheeks.

“Minhyuk!” Hoseok groaned at how insufferable the male is, the hairs on the back of his neck were already standing so still clearing stating how embarrassed he is.

If Minhyuk was in a talk show he’d pull of a good TV host for the lack of filter he had on his mouth.

“Hyung.” Kihyun says as he saw who it was that caught him by the ass.

“Hey.” He smiles, Kihyun blushes at the closeness they shared.

“Please don’t start making out.” Changkyun comments as he watched the two staring at each other, probably not even hearing what he just said. “Spare the single ladies out here.” He added, Hoseok cursed under his breath at the sudden attack.

“It’ll be a while before that happens.” The older says making Kihyun stare as he stood beside Hyunwoo in confusion.

“The making out?” Minhyuk asks but Hyunwoo just shook his head in reply, Kihyun hid the sadness because of the news.

“And I’m sure I’d be taking him out more than twice.” He says, adding a wink at the end and Kihyun can’t help but blush harder that he was starting to hear white noise.

“Oh my god, Hyunwoo! You sly!” Minhyuk gushed and he’s even sharing the same amount of redness on his cheeks too.

“Uhm, hello? Young kid here? Does anyone understand that at all? Hello?” Changkyun says, his ears were red as well.

“I need new friends.” Hoseok banged his head on the table, he can’t believe he’s friends with this morons and yet he finally thanked the deities for finally allowing the two dense couple to actually work out in the end because it had been so long since he’s playing the role of cupid.

He almost wonders when he will have his own love story too.

He lifts his head up from the table only to catch a laughing Minhyuk who was leaning close to him who continued to laugh and blush at the scene unfolding in front of them. He didn’t miss how the boy’s eyes met his for a sec before his head falls on his chest once again, followed with a couple of slap on his other chest as he giggled and hide himself from what he feels.

Hoseok swore his heart is beating way too loudly than his liking, and he wonders why.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm soft for showki aaaahhh, i can't believe i just wrote that anw, that's all for now thanks for reading!! ♡♡♡ 
> 
> HBD LEE MINHYUK!! hehe, he's also the other reason why i posted this story ;))))


End file.
